A traditional power generator generally comprises a stator core wound with enameled wire coil and an annular magnetic pole rotor coaxially arranged around the stator core and made from permanent magnetic steel. The annular magnetic pole rotor uses a lot of magnetic steel and production costs are high. The coil structure on the stator core is very cramped with troublesome wiring.
In this context, the disc power generator was developed. In existing disc power generators, the magnetic steel is glued on upper and lower covers, and an armature is rotatablely arranged between the upper and lower covers. However, the coil is not glued using a base plate in the armature of the existing disc power generator, but is simply glued together, which leads to non-uniform thickness of coil winding, further leads to unstable rotation of the armature, and needs a larger rotation space for the armature.